To improve comfort in aircraft it is desirable to provide soft surfaces around a passenger. For example, seats that recline to provide a bed are often provided in a seating installation that includes a shell surrounding the seat and including walls, partitions and other surfaces that a seated or reclined passenger comes into contact with. It is desirable to provide such surfaces with upholstery. However, upholstery materials tend to be more susceptible to damage. This is problematic if the upholstery is an intrinsic part of the installation since it can be difficult and expensive to replace or repair a damaged surface. Also, soft upholstered surfaces tend to me more difficult to clean than hard surfaces and this problem is exacerbated when the upholstery is an integral part of the seating installation since any cleaning must be performed on board the aircraft.